The present invention relates to a water-cooled multi-cylinder internal combustion engine whose cylinderhead is cast without the use of a core for the water jacket and is provided with cast channels of a predominantly longitudinal direction in the area of the upper ends of the cylinders, which are open towards the cylinderhead gasket, and with a bore for the cooling water going lengthwise through the cylinderhead in the vicinity of the valve guides.